The WolvesLandian Republic
(Created By Brendan Coger in the Roleplay.) The WolvesLandian Republic is the main enemy of Kylar and his Empire/Cult and they have been fighting his people since the death of Brandon in the Arena. The main Colors of the army are Blue and Black. The Leaders are the Wolves Family specifically the Brendan Wolves and BlackDarkWolves. WolvesLandia moved to Antarctica in the late 1800s and lived there until they were able to leave in 2132 A.D and went looking for a Planet similar to Earth in which they found a planet that was about a 4 times bigger than Earth and they colonized it and named it WolvesLandia. Later the people of WolvesLandia found a Giant Ice Planet about 10 times bigger than Earth and was really Far Away. The planet was then named ERA WHITE and became the Capital planet 100 years after colonization of Wolveslandia. The WolvesLandian Republic has 23 different Planets which have billions of people that are all taught from a young age that Kylar is Bad and that they shall never look up to him. Basic Information The goal of the WolvesLandian Republic is to defeat Kylar and The KLE from creating an Empire that spans the entire Milky Way Galaxy. The WLR also thinks of themselves as freedom fighters and they take a stand against Oppression and the Harsh ruling of Kylar. They claim to bring true peace to their people without as many restricting rules. They will also show off their military force in parades and have statues and monuments of their important Leaders. They will make clones of the most important people in Wolveslandia for body doubles. Disintegration Pact The Wolveslandian soldiers have agreed to a special automated procedure to occur when they have lost a battle. This procedure is a chip that has been surgically implanted into their body. Once the person dies their body will be completely incinerated. Security In order to enter a Wolveslandian planet, city, or anything that is their territory, you must go through a security checkpoint (similar to that of which is seen in Papers Please) in order to enter that location. The Wolveslandian Republic does not joke around when it comes to protecting things, So much so that they are probably the most secure faction in the Milky Way Galaxy. Their Capital Planet, ERA WHITE, is covered by multiple layers of Atmospherical Energy Shields that are controlled by generators on the surface. These generators being protected by the powerful shield itself make them untouchable. The Wolveslandian Republic claims that these shields are so powerful that they can not be destroyed and that isn't far from the truth. The final battle of Ultra War The closest the Kylelandian Empire got to breaking through these shields was during the final battle of the Ultra War. In this battle, Kylar ordered almost all of his firepower to target ERA WHITE and it's shielding. These Shields were unquestionably getting weaker and the KLE actually broke through the first barrier of many. Things started to heat up when the Kylelandian ERA WHITE BUSTER began to get into position but The Wolveslandian Defense Fleets were able to halt the weapon firing with a massive assault onto the Super Weapon. The Kylelandian fleet also took heavy losses. Once the KL Command Ships were destroyed over ERA WHITE, The KLE Navy would start to waver and the battle would start to swing in the favor of the WLR. However, the planet Wolveslandia was not as heavily fortified as ERA WHITE. Kylar did land onto the planet and would leave through a portal that the Krin built. Because the KLE Emperor was no longer around to command his army. The KLE would lose the final Battle of the Universal War and would slowly fade away into Oblivion. Superior (BlackDarkWolves) The Superior is BlackDarkWolves, without him Wolveslandia wouldn't be a thing. He was created in a Wolveslandian lab on December 23, 2003. He was genetically mixed with Brendan's DNA and an unknown alien specimen that was discovered by Wolveslandian intelligence. He is immortal but can die if he is assassinated, if he dies then everything Wolveslandian will be destroyed. BlackDarkWolves has authority to do whatever he wants, he does not have to follow the Wolveslandian Constitution. BlackDarkWolves rarely ever shows himself, he stays on ERA WHITE most of the time although sometimes he will visit other Wolveslandian Republic planets. BlackDarkWolves has three different powers, he can summon a pack of 23 wolves, freeze anything for 23 minutes in a mile radius, and he can lift about a million pounds. Prime Minister The Prime Minister is Brendan Wolves, he has control over all of Wolveslandia. He, unlike BlackDarkWolves, has to follow the Wolveslandian Constitution. He can, however, create and set laws with 100% of the population's votes. Brendan Wolves has a kid at 23 years old, He will then name his child after him. Once the oldest Brendan passes away his son will take his place regardless of age, then the cycle repeats. Brendan Wolves is able to start wars and make peace with other nations. Also in order for Brendan Wolves to make new laws for the Republic but he would need BlackDarkWolves approval first and a 100% population vote. Brendan Wolves lives on ERA WHITE in the capital city, however, sometimes they will venture out of the safe planet and maybe confronted by Kylelandia. Previous Brendan Wolves have been killed due to being outside of ERA WHITE's protection. Planets # ERA WHITE # WolvesLandia # Diamondera # Oceaogran # Roove # United Republic of Wolveslandia # Royale # Zerstan # New Ireland # New Antartica # Ol' Meriea # Area 23 # Icecoune # Joolef # New Ferbend # Wolvend # Geiv # Neveb # Nadnerb # Colfe # Wolte # Jema # Krys (Destroyed) Kydes (Destroyed) Forhened (Destroyed) Purlake (Destroyed) Coldthrone (Destroyed) Nile Allies * The Tryalls * The FoxLandian Republic * Psycho Brigade Enemies * The KyleLandian Empire * Brotherhood Of Kylar * Brotherhood Of Destruction * Xtonia * Franklandia * Phoenixlandia Important People * Brandon Wolves * Brendan Wolves 1st - 275th * BlackDarkWolves * General Snowy * General Snow Frost Military Arsenal ''' '''Personnel Vehicles *Armored Cargo Truck “Pretzel“ *Utility Vehicle *Scout Car *Armored Car *Recon Vehicle *Radar Truck *Infantry Fighting Vehicle *Armored Personnel Carrier *A.P. Hunter *Main Battle Tank *Medium Tank *Heavy Tank *Flame Tank *Freeze Tank *Shock Tank *Anti-Tank Vehicle *Anti-aircraft Tank *Self-Propelled Artillery *Stealth Tank *Battle Destroyer V.I *Maximus Gorce V.I *King Tarck Z1 Super-Heavy Tank *Captured Vehicles The Pretzel Cargo Truck.jpg|WLR Battle Cargo Truck WL Battle Destroyer V.1.jpg|WL Battle Destroyer V.1 Walkers * Observation Walker * Tri-Walker Sea Vessels *Submersible Versis V.I *Hovercraft *Landing Craft *Submarine *Frigate *Destroyer *Cruiser *Corvette *Battleship *Air Craft Carrier AirCraft * Surveillance Drone * Attack Drone * Attack Helicopter * Gunship * Fighter Jet *Stealth Bomber *Fighter-Bomber Jet *Recon Jet *Carrier Transport * The WolvesLandian Cross * EV Series 1 - 23 SpaceCraft * WolvesLandian Fighter * Fighter-Bomber * Dropship * Space Reconnaissance Ship * Wolveslandian Cube * WolvesLandian Command Ship * V1 Wolf Class Destroyer * V2 Wolf Class Cruiser * V3 Wolf Class Battleship * Cargo Ship * Stolen Apocalypse Ships * Stolen Planet Destroyer Wolveslandian Fighter.jpg|Wolveslandian Fighter WLR Unknown Ship.jpg|WLR Unknown Ship 17351215_727867224061439_1320489768_n.jpg|WolvesLandian Command Ship 20662831_816923128489181_1576385850_o.png|The WolvesLandian Cross Category:Roleplay Category:Factions Category:WolvesLandian Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Democracies